


Pamiętnik młodego subiekta

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: W świecie, w którym ludzie przestają się starzeć w wieku osiemnastu lat, dopóki nie spotkają swojej bratniej duszy, Harry Potter znajduje dziennik, którego właściciel wydaje się dziwnie znajomy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Historie o bratnich duszach to moje największe gulity pleasure.

 

_31.07.1945_

_Oto nastał wielki dzień. Podjąłem pracę u Borgina i Burkesa, w najbardziej ponurym sklepie na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Czasami to wszystko nadal wydaje się nierealne – ukończenie szkoły, zupełnie jak koniec przyjemnego snu, ściągnęło mnie brutalnie na ziemię, na której nie jestem nikim więcej niż bezimiennym absolwentem Hogwartu. Patrząc wstecz na lata nauki – na Merlina, już brzmię jak stuletni starzec – mogę bez wątpienia stwierdzić, że byłem najbardziej błyskotliwym uczniem, jakiego szkoła miała okazję gościć ostatnimi czasy. Nie chcę się chwalić, po prostu nie znoszę fałszywej skromności prawie tak bardzo jak kuchni w Dziurawym Kotle... Chyba przeceniałem własne możliwości; łudziłem się, że bez żadnych koneksji dostanę jakąś przyzwoitą posadę... Nie żebym szczególnie o to dbał. Miło byłoby zostać jeszcze trochę w Hogwarcie, zamek zawsze był dla mnie jak dom, ale jeśli nie mam innych możliwości, będę musiał zadowolić się tym, co mam... na razie._

_Pan Burkes jest szorstki w obyciu i lepiej go nie denerwować. Nie można mu jednak odmówić smykałki do prowadzenia interesu – już dwa razy polecił mi, żebym częściej się uśmiechał, bo podobno to przyciąga klientów, szczególnie starsze czarownice szukające eliksirów piękności. Oczywiście nikt nie kupuje na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie legalnych mikstur, tylko takie zawierające podejrzane składniki jak jad akromantuli. Profesor Slughorn mógłby przypadkiem zemdleć, gdyby dowiedział się, czym się teraz zajmuję..._

_Dawni przyjaciele piszą do mnie czasem, pytając, jak żyje mi się w Londynie, ale głównie narzekając na własny los - ojciec Abraxasa nadal sprzeciwia się jego związkowi z Alphardem. Cóż, przewidywałem to od dnia, kiedy się poznaliśmy, chociaż to zupełnie niedorzeczne. Co mogą zrobić, jeśli ją bratnimi duszami?_

_Czasami nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego jeszcze nie spotkałem swojej bratniej duszy. Nie niepokoi mnie to – zwyczajnie dziwi. Mieć wiecznie osiemnaście lat... Nie najgorsza perspektywa, szczególnie kiedy wygląda się jak ja. Tylko czasami... Czasami męczy mnie myśl, że wszyscy wokół mnie wiedzą, jak będzie wyglądać ich przyszłość, tworzą rodziny i domy, a ja powoli zostaję w tyle, wiecznie bez pary. Od kiedy skończyłem szkołę i jestem sam przez całe dnie, z własnymi myślami jako jedynymi towarzyszami, zastanawianie się, czy coś jest ze mną nie tak, wydaje się jedyną słuszną opcją. Może nie mam bratniej duszy? Slughorn powiedział mi kiedyś, że to praktycznie niemożliwe, ale czy „praktycznie niemożliwe" nie oznacza, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć? Patrząc w lustro widzę, że przestałem się już chyba starzeć... Poza tym, jeśli już spotkałem gdzieś moją bratnią duszę, czy nie powinienem jej rozpoznać? Czuję się jak samotny rewolucjonista na polu przegranej wieki temu bitwy..._

_Na Merlina, brzmię strasznie melodramatycznie... Mam tylko nadzieję, że nikt nigdy tego nie przeczyta. Prawdopodobnie umarłbym ze wstydu._

...

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, czytając ostatnie zdanie, po czym kichnął głośno, kiedy zalegający na strychu kurz w końcu zaczął drapać go w nosie. Strych był tak zagracony, że nadal nie wierzył, że udało mu się znaleźć coś tak małego i niepozornego jak obity czarną skórą dziennik. Lektura zadziwiająco podniosła go na duchu. Zastanawiał się, czy T. M. Riddle, pierwszy właściciel, rzeczywiście umierał właśnie ze wstydu. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie.

Czytanie czyichś prywatnych zapisków było jednocześnie ekscytujące i złe – cóż, niełatwo było się powstrzymać, wiedząc, że wspomnienia należały do absolwenta Hogwartu z odległej przeszłości. Harry miał nadzieję, że dowie się z nich więcej o szkole i życiu _po_ szkole. Jego ostatni rok nauki w Howarcie miał zacząć się już za tydzień, a on nadal nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie chce ze sobą zrobić. Zapewne miał przez sobą więcej możliwości niż T. M. Riddle; rodzice Harry'ego byli dobrze znani w Ministerstwie – jego mama była ostatnią uczennicą Newta Scamandera, a jego ojciec, James Potter, był _najbardziej uwielbianym szukającym reprezentacji Anglii w quidditchu w tym stuleciu_ , jak sam o sobie mówił. Byli jeszcze wujek Syriusz i wuj Remus i ciocia Minerva i tak wielu, wielu innych, którzy mogliby mu pomóc...

Harry wiedział oczywiście, że zainteresowało go w Riddle'u coś innego niż tylko przygody młodego subiekta na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, coś, co przykuło jego uwagę w pierwszej kolejności – problemy z bratnią duszą. Jeśli miałby nazwać jedną rzecz, która go martwiła, czy o którą się bał, to pomyślałby o przedłużającej się nieobecności swojej bratniej duszy. Prawie wszyscy w jego klasie mieli już parę – na Merlina, Ron i Hermiona rozpoznali się w czasie pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu! Harry był nadal sam i zaczynało go to poważnie niepokoić. Czytanie o wątpliwościach T. M. Riddle'a było jak słuchanie jego własnych myśli: _czy coś ze mną nie tak? Czy naprawdę jestem aż tak niekompatybilny?_

\- Harry! - usłyszał dochodzące z dołu schodów wołanie. Najwyraźniej jego mama potrzebowała pomocy przy przygotowaniu obiadu, chociaż mogła bez problemu posłużyć się magią. Z jakiegoś powodu Lily Potter uwielbiała gotować po mugolsku...

Wstał, otrzepał kurz ze spodni i po chwili zastanowienia schował dziennik do kieszeni.

_..._

_27.11.1947_

_Musiałem dziś odwiedzić panią Smith i muszę przyznać, że było to dość udane spotkanie. Jej dom jest co prawda nieco zbyt staroświecki i zagracony... Urządziłbym go dużo lepiej, gdyby był mój... ale oczywiście nie jest, jestem tylko biednym subiektem bez rodziny, nie ma dla mnie miejsca w domach takich jak ten. Pani Smith twierdzi, że jest potomkinią Helgi Hufflepuff - nie mogę stwierdzić, czy to prawda, ale rzeczywiście ma w swoim posiadaniu coś, co należało do Hufflepuff: pięknie wykonaną i zdobioną złotem czarę. Pokazała mi ją, próbując rzucić na mnie swój staropanieński urok... Jakie dziwne rzeczy są w stanie robić ludzie, którzy stracili bratnie dusze... Słyszałem od Burkesa, że jej bratnia dusza zginęła lata temu, ale ponieważ pani Smith zdążyła ją spotkać, zaczęła się starzeć. Poznała miłość i nie pozostaje jej nic innego niż poszukiwanie tego, co straciła, choć nie jestem pewien, czy próby uwodzenia młodych, przystojnych mężczyzn – cóż, mężczyzn takich jak jak – to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Na Merlina, brzmi to nawet zabawnie, jeśli pomyśleć o jej wyglądzie, powinienem chyba zachować gdzieś to wspomnienie... Próbowała zresztą zrobić na mnie wrażenie czymś jeszcze, czymś dużo ciekawszym – przyniosła do salonu medalion Salazara Slytherina, bez wątpienia oryginalny, wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak opisał go w Majorus Serpentina. Pani Smith stwierdziła, że kupiła go od Burkesa, a on to potwierdził, pokazują mi stary paragon (czy on naprawdę przechowuje je przez tyle lat na takie okazje?). Zapłacił jakiejś kobiecie dziesięć galeonów, tylko taki łajdak jak on mógłby zrobić coś takiego, widząc, że klient nie ma pojęcia o prawdziwej wartości medalionu... Odruchowo spojrzałem na datę – grudzień 1926 – i od razu zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy to moja matka sprzedała medalion za taki bezcen._

_Czasami po prostu nie potrafię przestać myśleć, czy to wina moich rodziców, te wszystkie kłopoty z bratnią duszą. Czy jestem sam, bo spoiła go Amortencją? Nie ma książek, które mogłyby znać odpowiedzieć na moje pytania, ale są dni, kiedy taka możliwość wydaje się jedyną słuszną..._

_Profesor Slughorn wpadł w zeszłym tygodniu do sklepu, pytając, czy chciałbym wrócić do szkoły. Nadal próbuje namówić dyrektora – tym razem Dumbledore'a, który zastąpił Dippeta – żeby pozwolił mi uczyć, ale sam już nie wiem, czy właśnie tego chcę... Być znowu w szkole, widzieć tych wszystkich zakochanych uczniów- Nie, nie zakochanych – odnalezionych, widzących prawdę o sobie w kimś innym... Trudno o tym myśleć, nie wspominając o powrocie. Świat wydaje się pogrążony w odcieniach szarości, spowity mgłą jak moje serce przez te wszystkie lata, wypełniony niezmienną mieszanką oczekiwania, nadziei i rozczarowania. Są dni, kiedy chciałbym, żeby to wszystko się po prostu skończyło, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, jak ten koniec miałby wyglądać. Myśl o sobie jako wiecznym osiemnastolatku z duszą starca zaczyna mnie przerażać._

...

Dźwięk deszczu uderzającego gwałtownie o okna skrzydła szpitalnego oderwał Harry'ego od lektury. Czasami, kiedy czytał dziennik T. M. Riddle'a, zupełnie zapominał o rzeczywistości.

Na dworze zapadł już mrok, a wszystkie łóżka oprócz jego własnego były puste. Ramię nadal bolało go po niefortunnym zderzeniu z Draco Malfoyem podczas pierwszego w tym sezonie meczu quidditcha, ale Harry nie miał właściwie zbyt wielu pretensji. Ron zawsze narzekał, kiedy próbował czytać dziennik w pokoju wspólnym... Pan Weasley latami przestrzegał swoje dzieci, że nie należy ufać rzeczom, które wydawały się mieć niewidzialny mózg i Ron ciągle męczył przyjaciela, żeby pozbył się pamiątki po T. M. Riddle'u.

Harry nie rozumiał tego całego zamieszania – dziennik był... Cóż, _dziennikiem_. Wspomnieniami człowieka, który żył dawno temu i miał problemy zupełnie takie jak Harry. Czytanie ich był namiastką posiadania bliskiego przyjaciela – szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, kiedy wszyscy jego prawdziwi przyjaciele zajmowali się swoimi bratnimi duszami. Harry był pewien, że T. M. Riddle prędzej czy później znalazł bratnią duszę, a wraz z nią spokój, rodzinę i dom, których tak pragnął. Czasami trudno mu było zrozumieć tę tęsknotę – sam miał idealny dom i kochających rodziców, a za ich plecami całą armię wujów i ciotek gotowych się nim zaopiekować i służyć pomocą. Kiedy czytał o samotności Riddle'a, przypomniał mu się okropny sen sprzed lat, z czasów, zanim jeszcze poszedł do szkoły. Obudził się w środku nocy z krzykiem, pewien, że jego rodzice nie żyją, a on sam mieszka u ciotki Petunii, starszej siostry swojej matki, której tak bardzo nie lubił... Koszmar nigdy się nie powtórzył, ale nawet teraz wywoływał u Harry'ego nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

T. M. Riddle był przyjacielem, z którym Harry mógł się identyfikować, bo też był - jak zawsze to nazywał- Chłopcem, Który Czekał. Jego rodzina śmiała się z tego określenia, ale z każdym mijającym rokiem żart był coraz mniej śmieszny i zmieniał się w przykre przypomnienie, że nadal jest sam, że odstaje od reszty uczniów. Najbardziej dokuczało mu to w te dni, kiedy wszyscy dyskutowali o mieszkaniach, kaplicach, małżeństwach i dzieciach. Harry miał wrażenie, że ma jeszcze dużo czasu na myślenie o takich rzeczach, ale Neville Longbottom zdążył zapytać go co najmniej cztery razy, czy uważa, że _Percival_ to odpowiednie imię dla jego hipotetycznego pierworodnego syna...

...

_24.12.1949_

_To był długi dzień. Choć Boże Narodzenie jest już jutro, sklep był dziś otwarty jak zawsze i w dodatku oberwałem co najmniej cztery razy. Powody były jak zwykle absurdalne – nie zamknąłem prawidłowo drzwi, nie zaproponowałem pani Black kolejnego srebrnego pierścienia (kupiła już tyle, że jeszcze jeden i zabranie jej palców do noszenia ich wszystkich!), źle zaparzyłem herbatę Borgina i nie sprzedałem Moody'emu nasączonych trucizną noży, które zwykle chowamy pod ladą. Cóż, Burkes wybaczył mi to ostatnie przewinienie, kiedy wyjaśniłem mu szeptem, że Moody jest aurorem, a nie przypadkowym przechodniem._

_Moody przyniósł mi wieści o naszych wspólnych znajomych. Szczerze mówiąc, byłem dość zaskoczony, widząc go przy ladzie; nigdy nie byliśmy blisko. Chyba chciał porozmawiać, bo on też jest ciągle bezbratnioduszy, jak nazywam ten nieprzyjemny stan. Najwyraźniej już tylko my zostaliśmy na liście oczekujących – najważniejsza z informacji, jaką przyniósł Moody, dotyczyła Alpharda i Abraxasa: ojciec Malfoya nareszcie umarł (dość nietaktowne wyrażenie, ale każdy, kto choć raz go spotkał, zgodziłby się, że świat jest lepszym miejscem, od kiedy pan Malfoy go opuścił) i wszystko wskazuje na to, że Blackowie i Malfoyowie będą sobie ślubować (po raz pierwszy od prawie pięćdziesięciu lat, jak oznajmił mi Moody)._

_Teraz, kiedy nawet Abraxas i Alphard są wreszcie razem, wieczna samotność wydaje się jedynym właściwym rozwiązaniem. Byli jak kamień milowy dla wszystkich w Hogwarcie; para, która może wszystko zmienić, zakończyć nasze poszukiwania, wyznacznik upływającego czasu. Moody wydawał się równie przygnębiony, choć starał się ukryć swoje uczucia. Cóż, nie jest w tym tak dobry jak ja, a to przecież jemu wróżą szybki awans wśród aurorów._

_Wkrótce po naszej rozmowie skończyłem zmianę i wróciłem do pokoju, szykując się na kolejny samotny świąteczny wieczór. Po ukończeniu szkoły ten czas nigdy nie był dla mnie szczególnie szczęśliwy – nie mam kogo odwiedzić, a moje mieszkanie jest zbyt małe i brzydkie, żeby kogokolwiek zaprosić. Poza tym nic nie wskazuje na to, żebym miał kogo zaprosić..._

_Coś jest ze mną nie tak, jestem tego pewien. Ciągle odpycham otaczających mnie ludzi i próbuję zachować równowagę, chociaż tak trudno znieść to wszystko w samotności. Chciałbym coś zmienić – zmienić siebie i to miejsce, własny los, ale to oczywiście niemożliwie i takie myślenie tylko mnie pogrąża. Czasami chcę po prostu zniknąć, chcę, żeby to wszystko się skończyło. Gdyby tylko moja bratnia dusza_

...

Harry spojrzał na niedokończone zdanie z szybko bijącym sercem, po cichu kibicując T. M. Riddle'owi i czując coś w rodzaju złości na jego wiecznie nieobecną bratnią duszę. Riddle naprawdę stał się jego przyjacielem przez te wszystkie miesiące czytania dziennika i poznawania go kawałek po kawałku, zbierania fragmentów wspomnień. Byli do siebie tak podobni, że równie dobrze mogliby być tą samą osobą w różnym czasie, nawet jeśli zdarzały się strony, na których rozterki Riddle'a były dla Harry'ego odrobinę niezrozumiałe.

Teraz jednak, kiedy niedokończone zdanie zawisło na krawędzi strony, Harry poczuł się nieco nieswojo. Co się stało z Riddle'em, że tak nagle przerwał pisanie?

Przewrócił kartkę, ale znalazł tylko rozczarowanie - była pusta, podobnie jak reszta dziennika. Nie było już kolejnego zdania ani wspomnienia, nic do poznania ani zrozumienia, nawet jeśli Harry miał wciąż tak wiele pytań - czy T. M. znalazł swoją bratnią duszę? To pytanie było oczywiście najważniejsze, ale tuż za nim czaiły się inne: czy opuścił obskurny sklep? Czy wrócił do Hogwartu?

Niewiedza była prawie bolesna, jakby czytał książkę, która zakończyła się w środku akcji bez wyraźnego powodu, pozostawiając po sobie tylko niepokój o los głównego bohatera... Nigdy nie lubił czytać, ale historia T.M. Riddle'a była inna - była prawdziwa, aż za bardzo podobna do jego własnej. To on mógłby ją napisać. Może gdyby wiedział, że Riddle odnalazł w końcu bratnią duszę, łatwiej zniósłby czekanie?

Kartkując dziennik raz jeszcze, żeby sprawdzić, czy przegapił jakiś ślad, Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy istnieje sposób, żeby dowiedzieć się, co stało się z jego przyjacielem z przeszłości.

...

_Rzym, 23.03.1950_

_Drogi Horacy,_

_Jak już wspominałem, przebywam obecnie za granicą, szukając odrobiny spokoju. Włochy są piękne, choć czasami męczy mnie entuzjazm obywateli Rzymu próbujących mnie zabawiać. Dziękuję raz jeszcze za list polecający do ojca Umberto. Może i jest księdzem, ale wielki z niego uczony. Zasugerował dodanie macierzanki do twojego eliksiru, co usunęło właściwie wszystkie skutki uboczne, na które narzekałem._

_Wiem, że wolałbyś, żebym został w Szwajcarii trochę dłużej, ale przecież dobrze mnie znasz – nigdy nie należałem do spokojnych rekonwalescentów. Moje poszukiwania dopiero się zaczynają i obawiam się, że potrwają zbyt długo. Z tego, co zdążyłem się dowiedzieć, mój przypadek nie jest odosobniony i istnieją czarodzieje i czarownice czekający latami, czasami całe dekady. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, co przechodzili i przechodzą bez eliksirów zawieszających; nawet z nimi życie to nieustająca podróż przez piekło._

_Mimo wszystko proszę, żebyś nie martwił się o mnie zbytnio; czuję się już dużo lepiej._

_Tom_

_..._

_14.04.1957_

_Alphardzie,_

_Mam nadzieję, że przekażesz moje słowa Abraxasowi – pisanie do Was obu dokładnie takich samych listów zaczyna się robić męczące. Nie zdążę wrócić do Anglii na czas, ale bądź pewien, że moje najserdeczniejsze myśli są zawsze z Wami (jestem pewien, że Abraxas zacznie ze mnie szydzić, kiedy usłyszy te słowa, więc uderz go, proszę, w tę pustą głowę w moim imieniu). Napiszę więcej, kiedy w końcu dotrę do Moskwy._

_Nadal nie martwy, bez zmian osiemnastoletni,_

_T._

_..._

_05.01.1979_

_Alastorze,_

_Wiadomość o twoim ślubie zastała mnie na dalekiej Północy, ale mam nadzieję, że dostaniesz tę wiadomość przed ceremonią._

_Ty - jak nikt inny - wiesz, jak trudno jest żyć bez bratniej duszy. To ciągła walka, oczekiwanie na oświecenie, które nigdy nie nadchodzi, przynajmniej tak długo, jak długo na nie czekasz. Po tym, co wydarzyło się tej pamiętnej zimy wiele lat temu, nigdy nie miał okazji ani odwagi odpowiednio Ci podziękować. Uratowałeś mnie i chyba nigdy nie pojmę, dlaczego; przecież nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Dałeś mi drugą szansę i wykorzystałem ją. Mam nadzieję, że lepiej niż pierwszą. Moje życie nie jest już takie jak było, jak tragiczna opowiastka o nieszczęśliwym chłopcu złapanym w sidła własnych obaw. W końcu świat przyjął mnie takim, jakim jestem, choć mi dużo trudniej było zrobić to samo. Już nie czekam. Czas, który mi dano – najwyraźniej cała wieczność – mam zamiar wykorzystać na coś innego niż niekończące się rozmyślania pozbawione nadziei, za to pełne szaleństwa._

_Muszę jednak przyznać, że nadal są chwile, kiedy zadaję sobie pytanie - czy ten ból kiedykolwiek zniknie? Czy naprawdę zrezygnowałem już z czekania czy tylko sam się oszukuję? Nie odpowiadaj – czasami lepiej nie wiedzieć._

_Mam nadzieję, że znalazłeś to, czego szukałeś. Teraz naprawdę mogę nazywać się samotną wyspą,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_..._

_13.06.1983_

_Drogi Alphardzie,_

_Cieszę się, że napisałeś mi o Abraxasie. Prawdopodobnie nie istnieją słowa, które mogłyby Cię teraz pocieszyć, ale jeśli szukasz czegoś więcej niż nieuniknionej, niekończącej się żałoby, rozważ – w swoim czasie, oczywiście – przyjazd do Verdal. Nie mogę oddać Ci tego, co straciłeś, ale mogę pokazać Ci, że istnieją na tym świecie inne rzeczy, dla których warto żyć._

_Przesyłam Ci mój stary pamiętnik. Gdybyś go nie przeczytał, zapewne nigdy nie uwierzyłbyś, że mogę coś wiedzieć o cierpieniu._

_Będę Cię wypatrywał._

_Tom_

...

Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Z jakiegoś powodu imię zabrzmiało w głowie Harry'ego dziwnie, jakby znał je od dawna, zanim jeszcze przeczytał je na pożółkłym ze starości pergaminie. Zdobycie listów zajęło mu całe miesiące i musiał użyć wszystkich dostępnych środków, posuwając się nawet do zapytania Draco Malfoya, czy nie wie przypadkiem czegoś o przyjaciołach swojego dziadka z czasów szkolnych. W odpowiedzi został zaszczycony jedynie niezwykle zdziwionym spojrzeniem kapitana drużyny Ślizgonów. Uzyskanie pomocy Slughorna i Moody'ego było znacznie łatwiejsze – jego matka była ulubienicą mistrza eliksirów, a Alastor Moody przyjaźnił się z Jamesem Potterem od lat.

Ostatecznie to wujek Syriusz okazał się najbardziej pomocny. Harry przypomniał sobie, że słyszał już od niego o Alphardzie, który był ulubionym krewnym jego ojca chrzestnego tuż obok kuzynki Tonks, ale poznał historię tajemniczego zniknięcia Alpharda zaledwie tydzień temu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że pan Black rzeczywiście opuścił kraj, idąc za radą Toma Riddle'a i słuch po nim zaginął.

Na dalekiej Północy... Jak dalekiej? Korzystając z mugolskiego wynalazku zwanego internetem – dość użyteczne narzędzie do znajdowania rzeczy, dużo łatwiejsze w obsłudze niż biblioteka – znalazł na mapie Verdal. Miasteczko było zupełnie zwyczajne; nie wydarzyło się w nim nigdy nic nadprzyrodzonego, nic, co wskazywałoby, że mieszka tak czarodziej. Czy Tom naprawdę tam osiadł?

Chociaż nie był pewien, dlaczego, Harry czuł że będzie musiał to sprawdzić.

...

Czekanie do zakończenia roku szkolnego było trudne, ale tylko w ten sposób mógł ukryć prawdziwą przyczynę swojej samotnej podróży. Zwiedzanie świata po ukończeniu Hogwartu było kultywowaną przez wiele rodzin tradycją – młodzi czarodzieje mieli szukać dla siebie miejsca w magicznej społeczności, odkrywając nowe i nieznane dziedziny magii. O ile samotne podróże nie były szczególnie popularne, wydawało się, że wszyscy akceptują decyzję Harry'ego o trzymaniu się z dala od połączonych z bratnimi duszami przyjaciół.

W pierwszej kolejności odwiedził Rzym, tworząc fałszywy trop i stwarzając pozory normalności. Podróż prosto do odległego miasta na Północy mogłaby wzbudzić podejrzenia jego nadopiekuńczych rodziców, więc Rzym wydawał się idealnym wyborem – słynny z powodu pełnej magii historii i bliski Harry'emu jako miejsce pobytu Toma. Podążał jego śladami, licząc, że znajdzie go na końcu drogi.

Kiedy w końcu znalazł się w Verdal, minęły całe miesiące. Miasteczko rzeczywiście nie wyglądało szczególnie ineteresująco – mijający go mugole co jakiś czas obrzucali go zdziwionymi spojrzeniami, najwyraźniej widząc jego wyraźne zagubienie. Cóż, nie przemyślał tej wycieczki. Czy naprawdę sądził, że Tom Riddle przywita go na głównej ulicy z otwartymi ramionami i transparentem _Cześć, Harry_?

\- Przepraszam pana, czy mogę jakoś pomóc? - Harry zauważył, że stanęła przed nim dziewczyna, zapewne niewiele starsza niż on i o kilka centymetrów wyższa. Patrzyła na niego z wyraźną troską i zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej głupio. - Wygląda pan na zgubionego – dodała, uśmiechając się odrobinę przewrotnie.

\- Ja... szukam Toma Riddle'a. Znasz go? - Pytanie zabrzmiało na głos jeszcze gorzej niż w jego głowie i Harry doszedł do wniosku, że przybycie do Verdal było idiotycznym pomysłem. Na co liczył? Tom Riddle zapewne już tutaj nie mieszkał albo i nie żył...

\- Tom Riddle? - Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z nieco zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. - Nie znam żadnego Toma, ale Marvolo Riddle ma za rogiem antykwariat. Może on będzie coś wiedział o tym twoim Tomie?

Harry poczuł, że jego serce przyspiesza. Tom Marvolo Riddle. A jednak tu był.

...

\- Już zamknięte... Ach, to ty, Britt...

Harry pomyślał, że śni; głos, który właśnie usłyszał, musiał pochodzić z innego świata. Gdzieś w tle grała muzyka, dźwięk skrzypiec akompaniował chłodnemu wiatrowi i wirującym w powietrzu płatkom śniegu, ale nie jego duszy. Jego dusza płonęła.

\- Muszę już iść, Alphard potrzebuje mnie w bibliotece. - Dziewczyna - _Britt_ , poprawił się Harry prawie automatycznie – nie ściągnęła nawet krzykliwie niebieskiej czapki i już ruszyła do wyjścia. - Przyprowadziłam ci gościa. Szuka jakiegoś Toma – dodała, zanim srebrny dzwonek wiszący nad drzwiami oznajmił jej zniknięcie.

\- Tom? - Harry usłyszał nutę zaskoczenia w nieziemskim głosie i miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuje, chociaż nawet nie poznał właściciela sklepu. - Kto miałby go szukać? To ty, Alastorze?

Harry usłyszał kroki na ciemnej podłodze, a potem go zobaczył.

Było zupełnie inaczej, niż to sobie wyobrażał. Harry myślał, że poczuje spokój i oświecenie, ale było wręcz przeciwnie – miał wrażenie, że przetaczają się nad nim – nie, nie nad nim, _w nim_ – ogromne fale, że każdy cal jego ciała i umysłu trawią płomienie, niszcząc wszystko, co wiedział o życiu i tylko szare oczy – oczy Toma – były w tej chwili czymś pewnym i bezpiecznym.

\- To... To ty – stwierdził Tom Riddle znaczniej mniej elokwentnie niż autor dziennika. Jego ręka znalazła się w jakiś sposób przy policzku Harry'ego, choć nie miał pojęcia, kiedy dystans między nimi zmniejszył się tak bardzo. Harry miał wrażenie, że Tom jest przerażony, jakby Harry był tylko snem, idealną iluzją. W końcu dotknął go i Harry był niemal pewien, o czym myślał, bo jego głowę też wypełniało jedno zdanie: _jest prawdziwy_.

Odzyskanie poczucia _bycia_ zajęło im trochę czasu. Harry nigdy nie był pewien, jak długo trwał ten moment niekończącego się uświadomienia, aż w końcu Tom przerwał go, uśmiechając się bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego:

\- A jednak sam się oszukiwałem.


End file.
